kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter egg
Easter egg, which can be triggered on the "I'm Finished!" screen.]]Easter eggs are intentionally hidden features, images, or messages left by the developers of an interactive piece of media. Named after the traditional Easter egg hunt, in-game Easter eggs typically have no functional purpose, only serving as entertainment for the player. __TOC__ ''Kid Icarus *Shopkeepers can be haggled with by simultaneously pressing A and B on the second controller. However, the prices will only be successfully lowered if Pit's Strength is higher than the first number of the stage he is currently haggling on. Otherwise, the Shopkeeper will raise the prices instead. **In the Famicom version of the game, haggling can instead be done by speaking into the controller's microphone. 3D Classics: Kid Icarus *Similar to the original game, Shopkeepers can be haggled with by simultaneously pressing the A button and either Start or Select. Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters *On the pause screen, the player can view the areas surrounding Pit by holding the D-pad in any direction. Kid Icarus: Uprising *On the 3DS home menu screen, while the cursor is placed over ''Uprising's menu icon, blowing into the 3DS's mic will cause Pit's model on the top screen to spin around. *The icons on Uprising's game menu screen can be dragged around with the stylus, although they quickly snap themselves back into their original places. *Sliding the stylus around on the background of the game's menu screen will cause the background of the top screen to move as well. *When choosing the Intensity level at the start of a chapter, the Fiend's Cauldron can be repeatedly tapped using the stylus, earning different annoyed responses from the Cauldron in return. *On the "I'm Finished!" screen, as hearts are spilling out of the Fiend's Cauldron, pressing down on the Circle Pad will pull up a screen displaying an 8-bit Reaper walking back and forth, surrounded by the Hearts that have spilled out of the Cauldron. *During cutscenes, the A button can be pressed to zoom the camera in. The Circle Pad can also be used to move the camera around during this time. *Entering Chapter 5's level 8 Intensity Gate reveals a room covered in 8-bit sprite textures, with the back wall featuring the Store screen from the original Kid Icarus. Pit even comments that this room "takes him back." *At the beginning of Chapter 18, when the Ring of Chaos is displayed on the top screen, moving the Circle Pad will cause the ring to jiggle around slightly. *After the game's credits, waiting around for roughly 5 minutes on the screen that reads "The End" will trigger additional dialogue from Hades directed towards Pit, congratulating Pit on his victory and briefly discussing what his own plans are now that the game is over. ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U'' *On the Palutena's Temple stage, briefly tapping Pit's down taunt will activate the hidden Palutena's Guidance feature. Upon activation, Pit, Palutena, and Viridi will begin discussing strategies for one of the opponents that Pit is currently facing. Category:Kid Icarus Category:Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Miscellaneous Category:Gameplay